I Love Wario Land.
The Author of this Story is Someshyguy . This is the fifty-third CreepyPasta that was narrated by DaveTheUseless. The story I Love Wario Land If you're looking for a original story, prepare to be disappointed. I was about 8 years old and lived with my mom, dad and older brother. My older brother was about 15 years old and he was a video game nerd. One day, we were watching a cartoon show. During the commericals, it showed an ad for Wario Land 3. The commercial had Wario breaking the fourth wall and hypnotising the viewers into buying his game. My brother got excited after seeing this commercial, not even aware that a new Mario game was out at the time. After a lot of begging, we went to Target. My mom got my brother the game and I ended up getting Final Fantasy Legend which is my favorite RPG on gameboy. As soon as we went home, my brother immediatly opened the car door and rushed to his room without helping carry in groceries. I guess I couldn't blame him, back then it was exciting to get a new game. During the time I had played Final Fantasy Legend, I noticed my brother began to pick up obnoxius habbits. He would rudely pick his nose at the table and he would eat garlic more often. He claimed that he was Wario. Everyone except my brother laughed. We thought this would be a habbit that would quickly die down, boy were we wrong... After a week, my brother began to act more like Wario. I noticed my piggy bank had been stolen and my mothers credit card after asking me where it was. After looking for my piggy bank, I finally had the guts to search my brothers room. I found my piggy bank cracked into pieces. My moms credit card was also laying on the floor! My brother was laying on his bed, scratching his butt. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CASTLE!" he yelled My brothers yelling caused my mom to enter the room. She was furious when she found that her credit card had been stolen by my brother. She demanded to know why he took it. This was his response. "I am the bad guy! I am greedy! I am Wario! Wah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah!" "No you're not greedy! You're my baby!" she cried in tears. I quickly went back to my room because I was disturbed by what I had seen. I ended up staying in my room for a while before getting called for dinner. I went to sit down, noticing that "Wario" hadn't showed up yet. We tried calling him to come join us, eventually, he showed up. This time, he was actually dressed up as Wario. He wore the yellow shirt and purple overalls. He had a custom yellow hat with a poorly written W at the top of it. He sat down at the table. He had even worse manners. He ended up snatching most of the food off the table and barely left any for us to eat. He then made a loud burp and walked off without asking if he could be excused. We were silent. Two days later, we all got woken up to the sound of our van. Everyone rushed out the house to confront the person who was trying to steal our car. It turned out to be my brother. Over the last few days, he had gained a lot of weight and he was sitting in the seat of our car. My dad yelled "GET OUT OF THE $#&#^@&&#% CAR!" My brother got out and grabbed my dad and piledrived him to the ground. Blood flew on me and my mother screamed. My brother did a evil laugh getting back into the seat of the van. "I AM A WARIO! I'M A GONNA WIN!!!" He said in a evil tone. He then drove off with our van and we never saw him ever again. I was glad that the nightmare was over. My mom then said 3 words. "DOH I MISSED!" Category:CreepyPasta Article